


The Secret

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Since a few days, Laurent has been acting weird towards his friends, displaying irritable behaviour and sometimes plain rudeness. His ill-looking face isn't helping much either. What is the cause of such a change of character ?





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to reveal something crucial about Lau. Enjoy !

He hated Transfiguration class.

Alright, McGonagall was a great teacher, Lau can’t deny that. She was strict, yet understanding, and everyone seemed to respect her because of that precise attitude. Sometimes, you hate a class because of the teacher. Sometimes, they’re too quick with their explanations, or they tend to yell at every possible students. On some rare occasions, they turn out to simply be complete twats. But no one could say that about Minerva McGonagall, Laurent King included.

No, he simply hated Transfiguration because he sucked at it. Even when he was giving his best effort, it was horrible. Turn a porcupine into a pincushion ? Ta-da, now you had a walking pincushion, squeaking and scurrying across Hogwarts’ halls for days (true story). A cat into a cauldron ? Congrats, Laurent, your cauldron is meowing and covered in a weird fuzz. Other examples could be cited, but it would take very, very long to list them all.

With a groan, he dropped his quill and rubbed his temples. This homework was going to kill him... he was already feeling irritable, but this was just worsening his mood. He harshly shut his book and crumbled up his piece of parchment. What he wrote was pure shit, no way he’s giving that to McGonagall... he shoved everything in his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left the Great Hall in a hurry. He couldn’t be there now, the air felt way too tight in his lungs, and a headache was slowly stepping in. Fan-fucking-tastic. Maybe he can take a nap, sleep all of this shit off... the last few days had been an absolute mess, and he was tired. So goddamn tired. And he was very well aware that he was nowhere near the end of it...

Alright. Sunday, fun day. Screw that homework, he’ll do it later. Maybe he can chill with someone ? However, the single thought of it irritated him. No, he has been feeling sick for days, hanging will just make him feel worst... and his friends were being pretty annoying lately. Or maybe he was just irritable... yeah, definitely irritable. He wandered across a few halls, and finally decided to head to the Slytherin Common Room... and in his path he crossed Penny Haywood, who smiled brightly at him.

“Lau ! Hey ! I was actually looking for someone to come to The Three Broo-”

“Not me. Bye” he groaned, walking right past her.

Eyes widening, Penny stared as the redhead walked away, hunched up, as if he was trying to make himself smaller. She sighed softly. Lau has been acting... kind of weird lately. Maybe she could make him a potion to cheer him up ? That could work ! But for now, she wanted Butterbeer. She kept walking, hoping to see Rowan or someone else.

You could only hear the Slytherin’s steps in the large, quiet hallway. Portraits were staring at him, and it annoyed him to no end. He glared at Sir Cadogan, who was definitely not in his assigned portrait. A few more steps, and he took a turn, looking for the stairs that led down to the Dungeons. Aaah... if only he could just fucking teleport in his bed already. Sleeping, nothing else. He felt so weak... he had managed to gather some strength to do his damn homework, but he could feel it slowly leave him, just like a charm wearing off. He sighed, and suddenly Merula was standing in front of him, arms folded against her chest. She was smiling.

“There you are, King. Move your ass, we’re going to-”

“No” Lau snapped. “Find someone else for whatever you’re planning, I’m not in the mood”

He was about to leave, but a strong hand, Merula’s, grabbed his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

“I’m sorry ? I don’t think I ever allowed you to talk to me like that, King. I’m starting to believe you were really raised in a barn”

“I’m tired” he immediately replied. “Sometimes someone just wants to relax, Merula”

His tone was visibly the one of someone annoyed, and Merula definitely noticed it. She raised an eyebrow, bemused. It... wasn’t like Lau to act like this. If he didn’t want to hang, he’d simply say it, without coming off as rude. Now, he was almost acting as if Merula was bothering him.

“Well damn, I’m sorry, your Highness” she snarled. “Didn’t know your time alone was so precious”

And she balled her hand into a fist, making a back and forth gesture. Lau groaned and simply left as Merula watched. She was definitely feeling that something was off with her friend... but what ? Since a few days he’s been ill, pale, tired, irritable... and it seemed to happen every month. What could possibly happen every month !? He was a man, he couldn’t have his period. Hmmm... this guy is just getting weirder and weirder, she thought.

Finally. The Common Room. After giving the password, the young man entered the long, stony room. It was always sort of chilly down there, but he loved it. Or well... he loved it when he was in that sort of mood, because it was definitely fitting with how he was feeling. Since that it was Sunday afternoon, the Common Room was relatively empty: everyone was hanging out or studying. Or hanging out while they were supposed to be studying. However, coming from the boys’ dormitory was Barnaby Lee, and a smile lit up his face as he saw Lau.

“Lau ! How are you ? I just found out that books are made from trees ! I’m not really sure I believe it, though, since it t-”

“Shut it” 

To Barnaby, these two words were as painful as a stab right through the heart. He stared at his friend with a pout.

“What... ?”

“I said, shut it. I’m really, really not in the mood, Barnaby” he groaned.

He walked right past him, their shoulders bumping against each other, and Lau went straight to his room to get that well deserved sleep.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with Lau, but it seems serious” Penny whispered.

Merula and Barnaby nodded. It was Tuesday and they had a break between two classes, so they decided to meet up to discuss Lau’s recent irritability, and to also try and find the source and how to appease him. They all knew that their friend didn’t mean anything he said. Lau was a Slytherin, granted, but even when he was displaying House traits he wasn’t that rude. Something was bugging him, and it was time to find out.

“Maybe he’s upset because Kettleburn didn’t teach us about Puffskeins yet ?” Barnaby suggested. “Lau loves Puffskeins ! It’s kind of adorable, really”

Merula smacked Barnaby on the back of his head. The Slytherin immediately let out a ‘ow !’ as Penny rolled her eyes. Can’t these two be serious for a moment ? She was seriously worried over her friend !

“Lau wouldn’t be angry over a teacher, he respects them way too much” Merula said.

“Except Rakepick. And Binns” Penny noted.

“Still. If he’s really getting this angry over Puffskeins, I’m hexing him during his sleep”

“Don’t do that !” Barnaby exclaimed.

Merula closed her eyes, let out a sigh and opened them again. The weather was warm and sunny, and they were all sitting by a tree near the Black Lake. The water was reflecting the sun, creating tons of sparkly little dots that could be easily mistaken for fairies. Penny rubbed her chin, thinking.

“Maybe exams are stressing him out...”

“Maybe he got bad news in a letter from his dad” Merula suggested.

“Maybe he’s... he’s... I forgot my idea” Barnaby sighed in defeat.

In the end, they all sighed in defeat.

 

* * *

 

The air was cold tonight. It was past curfew. Every students at Hogwarts were preparing to go to bed. Penny was brushing her hair, trying to make them straighter after wearing braids for hours. Merula was reading a book, but she wasn’t really reading it. Just looking at the words without really registering them. She wasn’t in the mood to read. Barnaby was in his dorm, putting on his pyjama. Not sharing a dorm with Lau was lame, he would have loved to be with him and comfort him over whatever was happening.

Outside of Hogwarts, the sky was dark, with almost no star. The Whomping Willow was slowly moving it’s branches, as if waiting for a trespasser so it could happily whack them a few miles away. No one came, however. But someone showed up much earlier, during twilight, when the sky was taking orange hues. Funnily enough, the man’s hair was the same colour as the sky. He touched a knot of the Whomping Willow, and it immediately went still as the trespasser slipped inside a well hidden passageway.

This might help you, the Headmaster said. No one will be disturbed, and you’ll be alone. You won’t have to worry about hurting anyone.

Bullshit. He was already hurting people. His friends, with his terrible attitude the few days before It. Yes, It with a capital letter. He feared that moment that much.

Laurent King finally made it to the Shrieking Shack, shivering and teeth clattering. So cold... it was hard to believe that the day had been warm and sunny. He rubbed his hands together and sighed. Time to get even colder.

He removed his sweater, unbuttoned his shirt and threw the clothes on the wooden floors. Then, he unbuckled his belt and let his pants slide down, revealing his legs, pale and strong due to Quidditch training. He tossed his pants away too, and proceeded to remove his underwear.

“Fuck” he hissed.

It was really fucking cold, and he could feel his balls shrinking. The air was biting at his bare skin, and he hugged himself in an attempt to warm himself up. Sure, he could have kept his clothes, but he would have ripped them off. He didn’t have much money, so he preferred to remove them... and hide them so he won’t rip them to shreds later. He slid them under a wood plank which could easily come off the floor, and put it back to place.

Someone used that shack before you. It was very useful to him, Dumbledore’s voice rang into his ears.

Now, he only had to wait. Naked, in the cold, cold dark. He felt bad. No, he felt terrible. Terrible that he treated his friends like shit, terrible that he couldn’t tell them the truth and relieve them of all of the worry they were feeling... but no way he could possibly tell them everything. No fucking way.

High in the sky, a cloud moved, revealing the moon. Beautiful, white.

Full.

And Lau felt it. A dull pain starting from his stomach. That’s how he knew the moon was out. He knew it ever since he got bitten, when he was 12 and wandering through the Forbidden Forest. He was a stupid kid, and it finally came back to bite him in the ass- Literally, almost. He got bit on the shoulder. He pretended that his long stay in the Hospital Wing was due to an illness.

In the middle of these thoughts, an excruciating pain exploded, and he yelled, collapsing on the hard floor. His fingers curled, making clawing motions, as if he was trying to rip the air. His left hand hit the floor and his nails started dragging across the wood, scraping his fingertips and making them bleed. His shoulders were hunching, his body was lengthening, as well as his face, arms and legs. Through gritted teeth, he let out a muffled scream, and bit his tongue violently to try and not fully yell... he couldn’t yell again. Not again not again not agai-

And he screamed again, tears streaming down his face as he was transforming.

A few minutes later, Lau was standing in the middle of the room. Although it wasn’t really Lau. He wouldn’t even answer to his own name, no matter how hard you’d yell it.

That wasn’t really Lau. That was a werewolf.


End file.
